Catching a plane
by Shinkuu12
Summary: Shiki-Izaya's well known client-and his men screwed up. Now Izaya has to leave Japan for a month or so. He decided to go on a trip to Europe, but will certain blond accept this?  Rating will change with chapters. I hope you enjoy the story! 3 Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

*bzzzzzzz* *bzzzzzz*

"Hello?"

" … Ah, Shiki-san, what can I do for you today?"

.

"...What do you mean?"

.

"…You can't be serious!"

. 'I promise Izaya, it's for one month only.'

"Oh no you don't! You screwed this up, why must I pay the price?"

. 'Izaya…look, they are after you. We will find and eliminate them, so just for one month, hide somewhere they can't track you down. I know it's our fault. We will make up to you.'

"*sigh*….I don't really have a choice now, do I Shiki."

. 'I guess you don't. Be careful kid. See ya.'

*beep*

"Be careful my ass…this is all your fault, you stupid geezer."

* * *

><p>Namie was looking at a huge pile of files on her desk. The secretary had a dreading suspicion about all this. She has just come to work, Izaya nowhere to be found and a note on the desk:<p>

Namie-chaan!~ 3

I left these wonderful stacks of paper work for you to do,

until I come back from my stroll. Don't worry, I won't be long.

- Izaya

Namie face palmed. "How can I do all these, if I have to do them until you get back and you won't be long? This will take at least one day to finish!" Namie shook her head in bemusement. Her boss was an ass. But of course, like always, she'll have to suck it up and do it. At least the pay was good.

Ah, and it was Friday too…she let out a loud sigh. The weather outside was matching her mood at the moment. A boring morning, with grey clouds, just a bit of light sipping through. As she seated herself beside the table and took the first file in her hands, the office door flew open, and Izaya stepped into the office. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his hair covering his eyes. In one hand he was clenching his phone, and the other was balled into a fist.

"Namie, get out." He said through set teeth, just audible enough to be heard. But the brunette woman clearly wasn't listening, as she was gapping at him like a fish without water.

"W-Wha-! Y-You said you'll be back soon, but that's just insane Izaya! You can't possibly think I am going to finish this fast! Sure I am a capable woman, and I can do a lot-..."

"Namie"

"..but I have been here for 5 minutes! No one would be able to-"

"Namie!"

"…h-huh?"

"I told you to get the fuck out!"

She looked at him, eyes wide, fear sipping through her body like electricity. She has never, ever heard Izaya raise his voice like that. As if to prove he was dead serious, he shot her a glare that made her drop the file she was holding like she was burned, and with shaky hands collected her things as fast as she could, stumble past him and out of the door.

She was literally running as fast as she could, until she was far away from the office. The scared secretary finally stopped at a city park, legs hurting from running in heels that long. She seated herself on the nearby bench. The brunette was never afraid of a simple look. But this wasn't a simple look. And coming from Izaya of all people.

'Like looking the devil in the eye' she thought. She took a shaky breath as she put her head into her hands.

* * *

><p>Back in the office Izaya sighed, slumped in his spinning chair and closed his eyes. Well, he didn't mean to yell at Namie like that and scare her half to death; although it was a common rule, that Izaya didn't show much emotion (who would want to come close to him if he was glaring all the time?) he just couldn't help the anger get the better of him this time. After all, he has to leave Japan due to that stupid old fart and his pets because of their mistake that led straight to him. And now there are 4 fucking mafia bosses on his tail.<p>

He sighed again. At this point he will probably sigh his soul out soon. "Ah well, nothing will change the fact I have to leave, so I better stop mopping and go prepare a suitcase or something." He got up from his seat and went upstairs. He opened his trunk and filled it with clothes, documents, and other stuff he will need. Then he went back downstairs and launched his computer. He opened a browser and typed in something along the lines vacation in Europe.

Hmmm. If he thought about it that way, it didn't sound half bad. It's not like he is leaving forever. Even if it frustrated him to no end that he has to leave his beloved city, he needed to look on the bright side, so he won't snap so easily, like he did to Namie an hour ago. Right then, an article caught his eye.

'Europe month cruising; France-Spain-England-Germany-Russia-Greece-Italy. For 10.000$! Including hotel rooms, meals and transport.'

That….was kind of perfect for him. He suddenly felt very excited. All the places he wanted to visit for a long time now were included, and he was presented with a perfect chance to do just that! He didn't feel so bad anymore. And soon enough the same familiar grin was back at its rightful place.

Humans are everywhere you go, and it can't hurt to try his games in other countries. This thought brought a new (huge) wave of excitement in his body. He instantly called the company and ordered a registration form. His leave was in just two days, splendid. And now, he has to say a quick goodbye to his favorite humans! He put on his favorite coat and skipped through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Izaya skipped through Shinjiku, whistling a happy tune. He has decided. First he will visit his favorite underground doctor, and his beloved Celty. Ah, the entertainment he could have with them. They always impressed him with their love for each other. Especially the black rider. He was skeptical at first, since she was a dulahan, but soon enough he found out, that she actually did love him. She wasn't even that much different from people than he first thought. Ah, so cute, so romantic and just so, so…disgusting. How could a monster such as her fall in love?

But anyway, first he needed to buy a few farewell presents for his favorite game pieces. If he was already leaving, he might as well give a few things that will remind them of him while he's gone…or something.

He grinned, and took a right turn in an alley. He soon came to his destination. He entered a gift shop near the train station. It was his favorite. They literally had everything he ever needed. After 10 minutes he came out with two large shopping bags in his hands, and even larger grin on his face. A sparkle of excitement could be seen in his eyes, as he hopped on the train to Ikebukuro.

Shinra was still working, since he got another unexpected visit from injured mafia. He called and said, or rather cried, that he will be late today, so Celty was in the kitchen making him packed lunch, as the doorbell rang.

'Ah, who could that be? Oh god if there are more mafia people out there for Shinra, I swear I'll slap them with this raw fish across the face...' She put down the fish she was holding, and went to answer the door. But when she did, she wished she never would have. There was the infamous informant, holding a strange box in his hands, and he waltzed right in like he owned the place, before Celty could even think of shoving the door in his face. "Hello Celty-chan! Is Shinra home?" He asked as he plumped on the couch in their living room.

'Uh, no. He's not here at the moment. Still working.'

"Hmmm. What a shame. I wanted to see him too. Ah well, I guess you will have to do." She halted a moment, before she wrote a new message. 'Why are you here Izaya?'

"Ah, you hurt my feelings Celty! Can't I just come to visit from time to time?"

'…there is no such thing as a simple visit when you're involved.'

"Ahaha, I guess. Well, I came to give you my farewell gift."

At that Celty stopped for a few moments, and then quickly wrote another message. '….farewell gift? What do you mean? Where are you going?' Izaya let out a low chuckle and looked at the box in his hands. "Well Celty, you see, I'm ….. well, you could say I'm leaving. So, I thought I would give you a farewell gift before I go."

'…W-what? Where are you going?' he looked back at her with a sad smile on his usually happy, mischievous face. "Hmmm, well…I'm… not too sure. I guess far away one would say…"

Celty didn't understand anything anymore. Her thoughts were filled with questions and she was confused as hell. She was just standing there in the middle of the living room staring at Izaya, her thoughts running wild.

'Izaya is leaving…far away…and he's giving us a farewell gift…? So…what…is Izaya dying or something?' She shook her head (or rather, her shadow). 'ha-ha, there is no way that could be true.' She was laughing at how stupid that thought was.

"Well, this is actually my music box. I got it when I was 10 from my father. I…didn't know what to give you and, I figured I would give this to you, since it's important to me…and uh…yeah." He looked anywhere but Celty, a sad smile still present on his face.

'…..OH GOD, IZAYA IS DYING!'

Than he suddenly snapped his eyes back to Celty and smiled at her. "So…can I put this in your bedroom? Oh, and can you tell Shinra I said hello?"

'huh? A-ah yes! Go ahead! Of course I will tell him, I can tell him to call you-'

"No. That's fine, but thank you anyway." He got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom. He placed the music box on the cupboard opposed to the bed. He looked from the bed to the box and back to bed again and then changed the position of the box a bit. When he was happy with the set position he grinned and took off to the living room again where he saw Celty standing still at the same place where he left her. He grinned even wider. She looked like she was in deep thought, so he came from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a mile and looked at him. 'Ah, Izaya, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there.'

"Ahaha, that's ok Celty-chan. Anyway I must get going. Oh, and don't touch the music box please?"

'H-huh? Uh, ok.' He turned around to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Celty, a bit surprised. 'I-Izaya?'

"Yes?"

'I just wanted to say, that if you need anything, you know, I'm…I mean we are here for you ok? A-and Shinra would probably want to see you too and that girl with anime addiction was fussing about you, and uh, K…Kadota, yes that was his name-…' Izaya stopped reading half way, and looked back at Celty and smiled at her.

"Thank you Celty. But really, I don't think I need anything. Thanks." He turned back to the door, waved at her and grinned. "See you later. And don't forget to say bye to Shinra for me." And then he was out of the door, and gone. Celty felt somehow bad. Izaya was a bastard, but still…to never see him again…never hear him tease and laugh and joke again…that was just...

As she stared sadly at the floor, the door opened again and Shinra came in panting, but a content smile on his lips. "Celty! I finished early!" He said breathless. When he saw her, he became a tad more serious. "What's wrong?"

'S-Shinra, Izaya is, Izaya is…!' 

* * *

><p>Izaya walked through Ikebukuro and was grinning evilly to himself. "Ah Celty, how did you fall for that so easily?" Little did the dulahan know that there was a small hidden camera built in a certain music box, which transmitted directly to his computer in the office. 'Heh, when I get back from my little trip, I'll have a lot to look forward to.'<p>

And now…to the next victim... err…friend.

He was walking in the streets, looking for the otaku duo and the company, but no luck so far. Well, to be accurate he was looking for Karisawa only, for certain reasons. Oh! His day just went from very good to awesome. He mentally congratulated himself when he saw the hyper brunet alone, sitting on a bench reading some book. He stopped a bit, to check that she was really alone and then skipped over to her, with his hands in his pockets.

"Karisawa-chan!~ How nice to meet you here. Are you alone?" She looked up from the doujinshi she was reading and her face lit up even more when she saw who it was that called out to her. "Ah! IzaIza! Yep, Dotachin and others went to a stroll or something, because they didn't want to hear me talking about yaoi, which is kind of sad really, I mean who doesn't love yaoi?"

She put the book down and smiled at him widely. '…what in the name of dulahan is yaoi?' He grinned at her and stepped closer. "So, what is this…'yaoi' you are talking about hmm?" he asked with slight curiosity in his voice. Her face lit up so much that Izaya thought he will need a pair of sunglasses. "IzaIza! I didn't know you were interested in yaoi! I will give you some of these and you can read them at home and tell me what you think!"

She handed him a stack of books and smiled widely at him. He quickly run his eyes over covers of the books, but it didn't give him a lot, just two guys smiling widely from the cover, but nothing unusual. He snapped back to reality and grinned. "Well Karisawa-chan, since you gave me this, I will give you a gift in return." At first she looked a bit puzzled but then she smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. "A gift? What, what, what? Show me, show me!" He reached to his pocket and pulled out an action figure of Light and L from death note. She gapped at the figures. "W- Wha- Where did you get this? They only made 100 of these in a special addition!" He grinned even wider and shrugged. "I have my ways." She looked at him with slight tears in her, now amazingly sparkly eyes.

"IzaIza, I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much!"

"Hahaha. You are very welcome. Ah, but do me a favor now will you?"

"Of course!"

"Well, since this is a very rare figure, I thought others will be jealous and will try to steal it…" Karisawa let out a loud gasp and she looked shocked, all the happiness from before disappearing. "Oh no they won't! Don't worry I will keep it safe IzaIza!"

"Yes, I was thinking you could hide it in your van, so no one would find it."

"Oh, IzaIza what a good Idea! And don't worry I won't tell anyone about it!"

"Great! Well I will be on my way now. Bye bye Karisawa-chan!~"

He skipped around the corner and smiled widely. 'Heh, so far so god.' This time the 'gift' was bugged. He had so much fun with this, but since it was already 4 in the afternoon, he decided to buy a snack, since he didn't eat lunch. He rounded a corner to the nearest marked and decided he was into some pocky today. After he paid, - yes you heard right, he didn't steal it, mind you – he seated himself on a bench near the main street. He grabbed a handful of pocky and stuffed it into his mouth. Now, let's see this yaoi thingy. He opened the book and started reading.

1. Page: "Hmmmm…"

2. Page: 'interesting…'

3. Page: 'I don't see a difference between this and the usual manga ….'

4. Page: 'okay….'

5. Page: 'O-okaaay…..'

6. Page: 'OH MY FREAKING –'

He suddenly started a coughing fit after choking on his mouthful of pocky throwing the book into the trash and tried to catch his breath. Of course someone just had to see his choking moment of glory. Must be karma or something. An amused Kida was strutting over to him, not even trying to hide his happy, ear to ear, grin. Izaya now forced his body to calm down, swallowed what was left of the food and put on his usual mask.

"Hello Kida" He greeted, smirking at him.

"Why hello Izaya-saan~." He smirked right back. Oh, this was too much fun on Kida's part. Of course he couldn't pass this beautiful chance Mother Nature has presented to him. So he laughed a bit and decided to continue. "How is it that you choke on something so small like pocky, when you can suck me off just fine? (Metaphorically speaking of course)" Laughter was clearly visible in his voice, as he was clearly making fun of him.

But this is Izaya we are talking about. You slap him across the face; he'll ram a knife in your stomack, burn your house down and kick your dog. "Well I can't help it, can I, since pocky is bigger….Ah by the way, how is Mikado? At least he can appreciate the things I do for him unlike you." He mock pouted. Oh, the gapping face of Kida. Now that, that just made Izaya's day. He went over to now wordless Kida, with his mouth hanging to the floor, and put his middle finger below his chin and connected it with the rest of his face. He winked at him and skipped past him. "See you later tiger!~" And with that he disappeared into an ally way.

When he was sure Kida couldn't see, or hear him, he bent over gripping his sides, laughing so hard he was running out of oxygen and his stomach started to hurt. The next second he straightened, his face blank. A few passersbys, who weren't used to his drastic mood swings, carried on with a faster pace, a wide-eyed look on their faces. He would have to do something about Kida later. He absolutely detested people laughing at him. Oh he will enjoy tormenting the blond. But that will have to come later, maybe after he returned.

He sighed and pulled out his phone. 6 o'clock. He will have to postpone his 'grand finale' for tomorrow. He dialed a number and waited. "Hello, Tony? Hey, I need a favor. I need you to prepare a big bucket of ice cold water, go to 7th street of Ikebukuro, and wait there on a roof top. Tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Oh, and Tony, the bucket must be big. Like huge. You are free to bring a container for all I care, but it must be big. I will send you more information later. Bye bye now.~" Happy with his work today, he went back to his lovely office and grinned all the way.

'Ah, what an interesting day it will be tomorrow. I can't wait.'

* * *

><p>AN: As you can see, I'm fixing the story a bit and I will be posting a new chapter soon. :)<br>Thank you to all who stuck with this story! Hugs to all of you lovely people out there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Rated T! This chapter contains material that may be disturbing to some readers!**

* * *

><p>The morning sun peaked through the large windows of Izaya's office, just as the said brunet finished with his morning shower. Oh how he loved mornings. It was always good to see rays of a new day, a new beginning, another opportunity to tease and molest his lovely humans. The moon and sun. A never-ending game of light and dark.<p>

Speaking of games, today was, as Izaya concluded earlier in the shower, lets-molest-Shizuo-day. Ah, he is going to enjoy this so much. First he will get his beautiful fur-trimmed coat, and then he will hop on a train to Ikebukuro and….wait a moment. It was 7 AM and Shizzy doesn't get up at least till 9. Izaya frowned and fought an urge to face-palm. _'Lazy fuck…'_ Sometimes he wished Shizuo would be a morning person.

Now what? ... Eh, he might as well go to Ikebukuro early and have some fun with his lab bunnies, a.k.a. his guinea pigs, a.k.a. humans. He put on his hoodie and skipped into the street with his usual playful-but-deadly grin.

But just when he hopped off the rain and placed his footing on the grounds of Ikebukuro, he was mercilessly attacked. He silently cursed this world with every freaking second passing. Oh Lord, the agony! It was unbearable, eating him from inside ou-

…ok, no. It wasn't that bad. To tell the whole truth, it was just Shinra, texting him every half a minute, if he was dead yet or something. It was still annoying as hell, so in the end Izaya just opted for a turned-off phone.

And because of this distraction, he wasn't paying full attention to his surroundings. He accidentally bumped into a man while he was looking at his phone. He looked up in a tiny bit of surprise to see the said man was rolling on the floor squeezing his arm shouting in (so fake even Celty wouldn't believe it) agony. "MY ARM! IT'S BROKEN! GAAH, IT HURTS!" … _'Ah, the pleasure of running into a gangster.'_ Izaya happily thought to himself.

There were 4 men with him, all wearing a yellow item. _'Heee~ they must be from yellow scarves….hmmm? I thought they would stop their meetings and disbanded after my last game. I guess some of them couldn't let it go huh?'_ He smirked as two of them run to his 'leader' in the group and crouched beside him.

"Aniki!" One of them shouted as he gripped the pathetic man. "You bastard!" The other spat out glaring at Izaya. The third one, who was closest to Izaya, sneered. "You better be prepared to pay. You just hurt one of ours, the yellow fucking scarves!" He said, in almost –in Izaya's opinion- dramatic way. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. Ah his lovely toys. The 'leader' got up from the ground with a bit of help, and glared at him.

"The fuck are you laughing at huuuuh?" He glared some more thinking he was scary to Izaya, but he just laughed louder at that. The blond idiot looked pissed now, but then smirked. "Well well. Looks like we will have to teach you a lesson. We'll see if you will laugh then!" He took a step forward, totally forgetting about his 'injured' arm.

The five of them formed a circle around Izaya and took out their weapons, which consisted of iron pipes, baseball bats, and the leader took out a knife. Just when one of them was about to swing his pipe into Izaya, and he was preparing to dodge with a huge grin on his face, another gangster came rushing from an alleyway. _'Oh? There are more of them? Interesting.'_ But just as Izaya was preparing to attack, the 5th one started shouting.

"B-Boss! We found his location!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at the breathless man_. 'Location? Who-….?'_ The leader's face lit up immediately and the dumbass completely forgot they had company.

"We found it? That's great! We will show that metal-lifting bitch who's the boss around here. What is he doing right now?" Izaya's brow twitched a little. '_How rude, to just ignore me like that.'_

The 5th guy smiled (creepily if I can add) and said: "Oh, the stupid bartender is sleeping. It shouldn't be hard to sneak into his apartment and slip some poison in his veins. With that stupid strength of his, that monster probably won't even feel it."

Ok, now Izaya had a pretty good idea on who the topic was about. And he didn't like it. Not One Bit. He frowned, but he could be wrong, so- "Are you talking about Heiwajima Shizuo?"

All 6 faces turned to him, and they grinned. The leader stepped forward again, just about a foot from his face, and Izaya had to restrain himself from frowning. "And if we do? What are you going to do, haaa? You his friend or something?"

Izaya mentally cringed. Friend was a word so wrong in the same sentence as he and Shizuo….he just wanted to barf. The leader laughed almost manically, but still not even close to what Izaya was capable of.

"Don't worry. If everything will go as planned, your little friend will be underground faster than you can say debt collector!" Izaya was now already losing his grin and was getting more annoyed by the minute. No one took away his fun! And he took a fucking long time to prepare it too! And besides, he was the one that will be the end of Shizuo, not some petty dogs in yellow things who looked like a breed between a snail, frog, and cow shit.

"Are you wandering what will happen to him? Well, I'll tell you since I'm such a good guy yo! First we'll drug him in his sleep, and take him to our underground rooms, and then torture him until he passes out and when he will be no more fun to play with, we will just shoot him in the head. How does that sound?"

Snickering could be heard from behind the leader, but in Izaya's head the sounds slowly disappeared, and the surroundings blurred a bit when his rage took over and completely overshadowed earlier amusement. Playing? With his Shizu-chan, his toy? Try to_ kill_ him? That did it. They went too far. Way too far. He could already feel his rage take control of him. He frowned, and an evil aura erupted from his body. The guy almost tripped when he jumped back in surprise, and the others could be seen slightly trembling.

"No one touches what's mine." He whispered.

One of them almost let out a shriek when Izaya stepped forward. He took out a knife and pointed it at the now terrified-to-death yellow scarves. And then…..he smiled. He erupted into giggles, which turned to manic laugh, which send shivers down even the bravest man's spine. When he stopped his laughing fit, and gained just a bit of his composure, he looked at them, an insane expression on his face. His grin was a manic kind, and his eyes were almost like saucers, a bit over-shadowed by his hair.

"I will teach you all. You'll never mess with what's mine again. You'll never put your dirty hands on anything I consider my property again. Aha…Ahahahahaha!"

And with that he lounged at the leader.

* * *

><p>Shizuo opened his eyes and starred at the ceiling<em>. 'Fuck. Another shitty morning. All great, fucking and fuzzy… Now if I could just move my limbs….'<em>

After half an hour, he finally got up, got dressed, consumed his pacifistic stick/cigarette, and decided he needed some milk. He strutted over to the fridge, opened it. Aaand…no milk.

"Aaaarghh!" The fridge slammed through the wall.

After more fuming he decided to just go to a store. Just when he was about to enter, three teenage girls passed by. Normally he wouldn't even bother looking twice, but well. When you see a girl with 300kg of make-up, wearing small _wings_ on her back and looks like an alien force from planet U.G.L.Y. you reconsider. All three of them were typing on their phones looking plane fugly and talking loudly about this or other guy. They were just about to pass and make way for him to get to the door when they stopped dead on their tracks.

_'Oh for the love of….! Move or I will slap you so hard all that powder will just fall of your face! And maybe dislocate your jaw in the process….'_

The blond one, whose eyes looked like alien ones, spoke first. "Ne, ne. Did you hear? About the murder in the 24th street?" The second girl who was a brunet, with a yellow bag hanging from her shoulder, looked at her. "Yeah. My boyfriend said there were 6 people dead, lying scattered in the alley. But they hadn't found the killer." The third one with pink (My god, pink) hair flailed a little. "waaah!~ Scary, scary! I heard they had, like, no arms! They were, like, cut off and some of the victims had their head bashed in and sliced and so on." That caught Shizuo's attention. _'Woha, woha…. The fuck?'_

Even with girls already gone he was still standing in front of the store. _'I wonder….I fucking wonder... Every time something like that happens it's his fault…..but to go as far as killing them…scratch that, to go as far as slicing of their arms, and bashing them into a wall….I wander what they did to make him so angry…if that was him anyway….'_

Absentmindedly he entered the store and proceeded to the milk stand. _'But he never went this far…. Or, not in public anyway. He probably did even worse things but…not being careful and just killing them in the spot, with no planning ahead, this just doesn't sound like him. Maybe it was the Slasher? But we took care of that…Another murderer? Mab-'_

"Sir!" Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at cashier. "That will be 150 yen please." He said a bit irritated. "Oh, Yeah, Here."

After he paid he stepped out of the store and gulped down the bottle of freshly-bought milk. And everything was fine and good in the world, with flowers and bunnies and cute things-

"Shizu-chan!~"

'FUCK!' He crushed the bottle in his hands and glared at the person just opposite of him on the other side of the road. Izaya was smirking and waving lightly at him. "Shizzy, let's play ne!~" He grinned when he saw Shizuo's arms shaking a little when he was trying not to go in his full-rage-mode and tried to calm himself down.

"Izaya.." He said through clenched teeth. His fist twitched. No, not yet. He needed to know. "Was it you who killed those 6 men?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

Izaya frowned. Gossip travels fast doesn't it? He let his hand drop by his side. Just thinking of those pigs brought a new wave of anger through him. And the fact that he couldn't keep his rage in control was a bit disturbing to him. God, he was acting like a hormonal teenager, not being able to keep his needs in check. And to think he just raged and killed without any prior plan… not cool. He had some 'friends' at the police station and all, but still. But on the other hand…it was so worth it. When they begged for help, with all the blood on the walls, and shrieks of fear, and the look on their faces-

Shizuo watched as Izaya first frowned, than he looked like he didn't like something or disagreed with it, and then he relaxed a bit and he smiled dreamily and stared of into the distance. That….was freaky as hell. Shizuo shivered at the look of Izaya's absent-minded smile. That was all the confirmation he needed.

Then, as if burned Izaya snapped his head back to Shizuo and grinned. "I don't know. Was it?" Shizuo frowned. "Yeah it was, you insect. It's written all over you face! Don't even try to deny it." Izaya's grin became even bigger. "Then I guess I won't." Shizuo's hands started to shake furiously and he gritted his teeth together almost to the point of hurting. "You're a fucking monster." Izaya kept his smug face on, though inside it kind of hurt to hear it from Shizuo in such a voice of pure disgust.

_'Hmph, calling me a monster, after I went through all the trouble of keeping you safe by killing those bad man that wanted you dead…' _But there is no way he will state that out loud so… "Eeeh? Aren't you being confused Shi-zu-chan?~ The real monster here, isn't me." He said in as much sly tone as he could master. He knew that this will send Shizuo in his famous all-caps-rage, he just needed to push, just a little more, since he already saw all Shizuo's restrains braking. "The real monster is…..you Shizu-chan."

And he snapped. He lounged at Izaya, who started laughing and ran into the next alley. And so the game began.

They were at it for about 3 hours and it was now 1.45 PM. Izaya turned a corner, and found himself in the dead end. He turned around and grinned. He pulled out his flick-blade in the same time Shizuo rounded in the alley. He stopped, and smirked. The flea had nowhere to run now. He took one step forward cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face.

"Yo flea! Did you know? Curiosity killed the cat!~" He aimed his fist at Izaya's head…only to end up smashing a wall. When he already thought the cockroach got away, the flea appeared right in front of him.

"Ah, true. But did you know? Cats have nine lives Shizu-chan!" And the moment he said that, he swinged his knife at Shizuo, only to let the poor tie of Shizuo's fall to the ground in two pieces. And the next moment, he was already running past him, in the opposite direction.

Shizuo stood there for a moment, and then roared with rage. A nearby window slightly cracked. _'Ohhhh, how scary. Even his voice is deadly…'_

They ran to the nearby park, Izaya disappearing behind a fountain. Shizuo stopped and frowned. What was the flea up to now? He slowly got around the fountain to bash that flea into dust…except no-one was there. His frown deepened and he turned around only to be greeted by Izaya's knife (again!) and shreds of the black vest were soon lying discarded on the floor. Now he only had his white shirt on_. 'What the..? Why the fuck is he only cutting my clothes? Something definitely stinks.'_

Izaya only smirked as he leaped away from his favorite experimental bunny. _'Ehehehe, it's almost time!~'_ He ran to the agreed point and stopped. He turned around and waited for the blond. When a panting bartender finally caught up Izaya couldn't help but grin with excitement and joy. And what's more, Shizuo stopped a few feet from Izaya, on a perfect spot for Izaya's plan.

Izaya snickered. "Shizzy! I have to tell you something!~" He almost sang in his face, and Shizuo frowned. "I have prepared a special surprise just for you! ENJOY!~"

And with that, gallons and gallons of ass cold water were dropped from the roof, directly on Shizuo. He gasped, his face one of pure shock. His mouth were opened in a comical '0' manner, his eyes huge and after about 5 second he started furiously shaking because of the cold.

Izaya was holding his stomach, laughing to the point there was no more sound coming out of him, but Shizuo couldn't hear. His mind completely shut off and he was just standing there shaking, shocked and wide-eyed. When Izaya came to his senses a little, and remembered the second part of the plan, he pulled out a camera and (still laughing) took a bunch of photos.

After a 12th snap of camera, Shizuo somehow regained a bit of his composure. He slowly realized that someone poured damn cold water on him. Then he remembered he chased the flea. A surprise. Snap shots. Laughing…

Then, like someone has turned on a switch, everything came crashing down on him. He snapped his head to Izaya, glaring daggers. If someone had seen this look on the Heiwajima Shizuo, they would piss their pants right then and there. But of course, Izaya was not just 'someone'. And so, he only laughed harder.

"I-i-izaaaayaa!"

At that the brunet stopped for a moment, looked at Shizuo a bit surprised, and then started laughing so hard he almost let go of the camera.

Shit! Fuck! Damn cold. He actually stuttered. STUTTERED! Him, the monster of Ikebukuro. And it didn't come out like a roar he wanted to. No, the sound that came out of him was so pathetic, he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He couldn't even blame Izaya for laughing his ass off at that pathetic high-pitched girl scream.

This day just couldn't go any better. Even when he lounged at Izaya and the other boy started running….he just couldn't….god he was so ashamed. He didn't want to see or hear of Izaya anymore. He just...fuck.

After a few meters he just stopped. Who gave a fuck anymore. Izaya had his stupid fun, and he felt bad enough and cold enough not to care anymore.

Izaya, noticing Shizuo isn't following slowed down and looked back. What greeted him was Shizuo, just standing there, cheeks flushed from embarrassment and a look on his face that could be described only as a kicked-puppy-look. Izaya almost tripped over his feat. Almost.

_'….Shizu-chan?'_ Izaya somehow felt a bit bad, but didn't know why. He had a weird feeling in his stomach...

And then the silence was ripped by Shizuo's angry voice. "You know what? Fuck you! I can't wait to be away from you for a month!" And then he quickly stormed away, eyes covered by his bangs.

Izaya stood there, with wide eyes, and mouth just slightly opened.

_'How did he know? I didn't tell anyone I was leaving for a month…there shouldn't be any witnesses. I checked my computer…no one could possibly hack it, and besides, I deleted my net history….but then…. How…?'_

He was utterly confused. No way in hell could Shizuo possibly have known about his trip. Even after he got home, he was still pondering this thought. But then he sat on the couch and his camera fell from his jacket.

Izaya's face lit up immediately, his previous thoughts forgotten for now. He took the camera and looked at the photos again. And there he was, with that hilarious expression. Izaya couldn't help but laugh again. But…that was not the only reason he took those shots. Do you know what happens when you wear only a white shirt and you get soaked? That's right folks. It becomes see-through.

Izaya wanted to pass it around on interned but…now that he has seen….fuck, it cannot be unseen. He was staring at Shizuo's body, almost like in a trance. 'Holly shit…' He almost wanted to… NO! STOP! He shut off his camera and stuffed it back in his pocket. Bad thoughts!

He willed himself to let go of the camera and went to bed. But fuck him if that is going on the internet. Pffft as if….wait, why was he feeling so possessive? Eh, he didn't want to explore the thought right now, so he forced himself to fall asleep.

Tomorrow, he is leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**[next day at Shizuo's apartment]**

The sound of beeping ripped through the silent room, and after a few seconds, there could be heard annoyed grumbling, and then…_smack!_

The thing known as alarm clock was now smashed on the floor, in a shape no alarm clock should ever be. Then some more curse words and Shizuo finally sat up, squinting his eyes.

_'Shit…. what...oh that's right… I have a plane to catch.'_

Finally some time later in the somehow right state of mind, he got up, got dressed, ate his breakfast and packed some of his final things. He took out his cig and lit it. It always calmed him down somewhat. He sighed.

_'Well, this is it…'_

He stepped out of his apartment with the entire luggage, and locked the doors. There won't be anyone in there for a month… Shizuo slightly wondered if anyone will notice his absence, except for the people that already knew, but pushed it in the back of his mind. He didn't have time for stupid thoughts like that. He was going on vacation for god's sake! And a well-deserved one too. At first he hadn't even thought about it, but then Tom decided it was about time he took a break, and besides, Tom and his boss are out of town for now, and Shizuo didn't really have anything better to do, so he looked in a catalog that Kasuka brought him and choose a random one. Kasuka then booked it and arranged everything, since Shizuo wasn't very good with people. And he got a huge discount at that.

But anyway, time to get going. He put out his cigarette, put on his sunglasses and started walking towards Ikebukuro airport.

* * *

><p><strong>[Same time, Izaya's apartment]<strong>

Oh, how exciting! Izaya laughed like a little kid in amusement park and stepped out of his apartment. He double-locked the door, set all the alarms and cameras and told Namie she is now officially on vacations.

Just for fun though, he put a sign on the front door that read: 'my lovely humans, if you are reading this I am gone by now and I hope you will not miss me too much, but do not worry, for I will come back even from hell itself. –Izaya'

He laughed. This should really freak Celty out. He never thought this would be so much fun. He boarded a train to Ikebukuro and comfortably seated himself. Trains were his favorite means of transport actually. He could observe his humans and no one interrupted him. And besides, you can't even imagine how many blackmail material you can get if you just pay attention. For example right now.

A man in his thirties was harassing a young girl, who was obviously not comfortable and didn't know what to do. Izaya smirked and pulled out his phone. He made sure he got pictures clear enough and even taped some of it. He then stood up and walked up to them.

"Oya, oya! What do we have here?" He said with a smirk playing on his face.

The girl gasped and looked at him with big pleading eyes. And as he predicted, the man completely blew up. It's a common reaction, usually when you are scared, you either run away, try to fade in the background or overreact and try to look intimidating. Judging by his actions and personality Izaya already knew it's going to be the third one.

"What the fuck do you want haa? Does it look like I'm doing something? Do you have any proof? Hah! If you don't, get off my back!" he yelled and Izaya's smile became face-splitting.

"Actually…I do have proof." He said and you could almost hear the laughter in his voice.

The man paled and drops of sweat appeared on his face. Izaya snickered_. 'Ehehehe, a new slave! How lucky! I'm so glad I got on this train. He might not be much, but every pawn is valuable if you know how to move it.'_

His eyes took on a dangerous glee, as he opened his mouth;

"Check mate."

* * *

><p>Finally at the airport, ten minutes before the flight, he took some time to look at the people who will be boarding the same plane as him.<p>

_'Hmm, let's see…a few students; probably easy to mess with, a businessman, a single mother and her child, Shizu-chan; again with his cigarettes I see, a seem-to-be happy family, an old lad-…wait, what!...back-up, back-up!_'

His head snapped in the previous direction.

_'….S-Shizu-chan? What the….! Oh god hide, hide!'_

Just before Shizuo made eye contact, Izaya ran behind a pillar that stood on his right. He prayed to whatever it was out there, that the monster didn't see him yet. It would be a disaster. He carefully looked over to the blond and saw him cringe and grimace. He was muttering something along the lines of 'it stinks, it fucking reeks' and Izaya knew his instincts were kicking in. Izaya almost sweat-dropped.

_'Goddamn, I don't smell you impotent monster! What in the hell are you doing here Shizzy? You are ruining my day! Get out! Please! I'll give you 100 yen! I'll give you …. A sausage! Yes, a sausage, now get ooout you stupid mut!'_

But no matter how mentally strong he was, Shizuo didn't budge. And then they announced that the passengers must board the plane. He saw Shizuo move towards the entrance. His jaw dropped. No way, no way, Shizuo was not on the same plane as he was, right? I mean what? How…?

But nothing he thought seemed to change the fact that the brute is boarding the same flight as he is. So he calmed down his nervous body and slowly made his way to the stewardess.

"Thank you for choosing our-"

"Yes, here is the ticket."

He quickly passed the stunned stewardess and with rushed steps boarded the plane, his eyes scanning the place in search for a certain monster. He finally found him by the window in the last row. Heh, now he can avoid him and everyone will be happy. But the gods seemed to have different opinion, contradicting Izaya's by all cost.

"Excuse me, where is my seat located?" He asked a stewardess, grinning at her.

"Oh, it's in the back…hmmm… ah! You are sitting by that blonde gentleman." She smiled. "Have a nice flight sir." And she took off.

Izaya was stone-still. He didn't hear right…he couldn't. This day could not get any worse. For god's sake! His seat was right next to Shizuo's! What the hell should he do?

_'O-o-okay. D-don't panic! What should I do? Think!'_

Scenario 1:

He happily skipped over to his seat. "Ah! Shizu-chan! Looks like we are sitting together ne?~"

*A chair smashed into his head*

Scenario 2:

He walked up to Shizuo. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
>He pulled out his knife. *An image of a busted and crashed plane*<p>

Scenario 3:

'mmm…ootoro…'

_'Ah. My thoughts went the wrong way. Gaaah! None of those will work! What the hell should I do?'_

He slowly turned in Shizuo's direction. His head was resting on his hand, his eyes staring out of the window. *sigh* Oh well. Better to get it over with.

His legs started to move in the direction of his seat. His heart started to beat a bit faster. Somehow a smirk appeared on his face, an action that went unnoticed by the brunette. Maybe because it was already a routine. Or maybe it was the thrill. But It could quite possibly be a third thing. A feeling the raven ignored, or didn't even know existed.

He didn't say a thing. He simply sat down and pulled out a book. Shizuo, who detected movement on his right turned to look at the person he was sitting with.

He stared…blinked…stared some more…took off his glasses…stared…

Izaya's eye twitched, though he was still smirking. "Ne, Shizzy, could you stop that? It's kind of annoying you know." He said, never taking his eyes of the contents of the book.

Shizuo's face went from deadpan to shock and then twisted into rage as he finally found his voice and abruptly stood up, hands already baled into fists. "What the hell are you doing here, haa?"

**"Dear passengers, please fasten your seat belts, we are now taking off. We wish you a nice, relaxing flight."**

Izaya sighed and put down the book, then proceeded to fasten his belt.

"Are you ignoring me you asshole?" Shizuo was now already shaking with anger. He aimed his fist at Izaya, who ducked and dodged the attack. "IIIIZAAAYAAAAAA!"

"Shizu-chan, I want you to calm down a bit, I don't like this any more than you do. And just so you know, I'm going on vacation and don't want to fight with you right now. I was hoping we could, just for the time being, ignore each other the best we can. I, for once, don't want to crash a flying plane."

Ok, Shizuo was kind of surprised, yet he was still glaring at the informant. There were so many things wrong with that statement…thought, what informant said made sense. He also wouldn't want to damage the plane he will be flying on. He didn't exactly want to die in a plane crash if he destroyed something. But back to the topic.

"What the hell are you talking about? You, don't go on vacations. Ever. If you would, we wouldn't hate each other as we do, you manipulative bastard!"

Shizuo stood still for a moment, thinking about what Izaya said. He slowly sat back down, his glare never leaving the brunette, and fastened his own belt.

_'Ah, that's good. Shizu-chan doesn't seem to be that angry anymore. But…I guess I better tell him the truth. He'll know I'm lying either way…I don't want to risk him getting angry…'_ He sighed and soon after smirked.

"Well, that's true. You caught me. Actually, a client of mine kind of screwed me. I have to back off for a while and Tokyo isn't safe. Sooo, I was thinking of visiting some places, you know see the world. *cough* Kill some teenagers *cough*"

Shizuo snorted. "Hah, serves you right! Who did you piss off? Mafia?" when he didn't get a reply, he looked over to the brunette. "Wait…you actually pissed off mafia?" Izaya just closed his eyes and Shizuo sweat dropped. After a moment of silence he said: "Fine. I'll go with you on whole not-fighting-this-time thing, but if you piss me off, I won't hesitate to throw you out of the window ya hear?"

Izaya looked at the bartender and smirked. "Deal. Anyway Shizu-chan why are you here?"

Shizuo glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Shizuo! But if you must know I'm actually going on vacation...sort of. Tom-san is out of town and he told me to go somewhere. Kasuka brought me a catalog and I picked a random vacation advertisement."

"Hooh! Good for you ne, Shizu-chan! You're always so angry, this should help those wrinkles on your face! So, where exactly are you going?"

"It's Shizuo damn It! And I'm only angry when you are around! Like I said yesterday, I'm going cruising for a month and can't wait to be away from your ugly face."

"Ah, Shizu-chan, that hurt! …Ooo, I see. That explains a lot."

Izaya took out the book again and smirked_. 'Well, that explains about the one month thing he said yesterday. I guess he was talking about himself… heh, I never considered him taking a break. Stupid unpredictable monster…'_

They both then proceeded to ignore each other, and things weren't looking so bad. Izaya was intrigued by the book and occasionally let out a chuckle, which Shizuo tried to ignore, but it always made a vane pop out on his forehead. But other than that it was fairly quiet and Shizuo could enjoy the view the plane provided. They stayed like that for about 40 minutes and neither could really complain. Izaya just turned a page in the book, and let out another snicker. And strangely enough, it somehow made Shizuo interested.

Izaya opened the 36th page and started reading, when he was quite rudely cut off by his enemy. It was quite strange for the other man to speak if there was no need, especially with Izaya. Truth be told, Shizuo himself didn't know why, his mouth just opened on its own, but he didn't really give it a second thought.

"What are you reading?" Came out of blond's mouth. Izaya looked from Shizuo to his book, and back to the blonde again. Then he smirked.

"I didn't know books interest you Shizu-chan." Shizuo's eye twitched; probably the nickname again.

"They don't. I'm just curious." Izaya laughed.

"Ah, well then, I am reading Shakespeare's –in my opinion- best play. Hamlet. Ever heard of it? I would expect every single human to know about such masterpiece, but I'm not going to be surprised if you say no."

Instead of getting angry by Izaya's remarks, he actually found himself interested. "Hmm…Hamlet huh? Yeah, I've heard of it, but I never read it. But, isn't it supposed to be really difficult to read? And it's in English right?"

Izaya was kind of surprised, and for about 2 seconds, his eyes widened as he stared at the bartender and blinked twice, but then let out a chuckle. "Ahaha, I didn't think Shizu-chan had even the slightest idea of what Hamlet is! I guess I was wrong. But yes, It is as you said. If you don't have the appropriate knowledge of English language, you probably won't understand much of it. But hey, since you already brought it on, why don't you try reading some of it?"

He handed Shizuo the book and slowly a smirk crawled on his face. _'It might be fun to see him struggle reading the lines. I wonder…will he lose his patience after a while?, will he throw a fit? Hahaha! I want to see!'_

Shizuo stared at the book, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes full of concentration. Izaya barely held in a snicker. Izaya waited. A vein popped out on Shizuo's forehead. 'And 3…..2….1…!' Shizuo closed the book with a very loud thump and glared at it.

"What the hell? There is no way I can possibly read that! Did the stupid author even think about the people that will read this book? Of course he didn't! Just because-"

He was interrupted by a loud laugh and glared daggers at the person, who held his stomach, apparently laughing his ass off.

"Hahahahaha! Shizu-chan, you really suck at English don't you. I thought you were going to throw the book all across the plane."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "Shut the hell up, Izaaayaa!" Shizuo slightly closed in on Izaya and let out a growl. Izaya snickered a bit, sighed, and then smirked, amused by Shizuo's actions.

"Here, give me the book. Witch part don't you understand?"

Shizuo's face went from anger to his usual impassive features. He let out a breath and tossed the book back to Izaya. He fixed his glasses a bit, and looked out the window. If you would look very, very closely, you would notice a slightly different color on his cheeks that was a bit more reddish then the rest of the face. Shizuo mumbled something the informant didn't quite catch, thought he may knew what it was.

"Eh, what was that Shizzy?"

Shizuo's eye slightly twitched. "I said, I don't understand shit okay!"

Izaya blinked and then chuckled. "Well then, we will just have to go through all of the book ne? I'm not letting you pass on this chance Shizu-chan, it's not like you will find anyone better than me who will explain it to you like I will, and I know for a fact you will not read it yourself. You'll see, once I explain it to you, it will become interesting."

Shizuo scowled, but leaned closer as Izaya opened the book on page one and started explaining and translating things for Shizuo to understand better. The blonde found himself interested and actually enjoyed their interaction. He asked a thing here and there, questions which Izaya was delighted to answer, and Shizuo had to admit it wasn't half bad, actually, it was quite enjoyable. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

And same went for Izaya, since he could talk his heart out. Usually When Izaya would start talking and explaining his theories, people would usually just roll their eyes and tune him out, or start glaring. But Shizuo actually listened and he was interested too, since, quite frankly, usually no one even wanted to be close to Shizuo, much less interact with him this way.

Even in school, when he didn't understand something he would throw a fit, and when he said he didn't understand, teachers didn't even try to explain it to him, then when he came home and asked his mother to try to help him, she just told him a few tips here and there, using as little effort as she possibly could, so after some time, Shizuo stopped asking. After that he studied on his own. His grades weren't something he could be proud of, but he managed somehow.

So it was, in its own way, refreshing to have someone who answered all of your questions and explained anything you couldn't understand. And maybe, just a little bit, he was happy that Izaya was with him. It felt like someone had finally taken some time for him, and not the other way around. It felt nice, having all the attention of one person directed at him, and not just trying to rush as little words as they could out of their mouth, trying to quickly end the conversation and get the flying fuck away from Shizuo.

With Izaya it was different. At first he described it simple, so Shizuo could get a grasp of things, and then went more and more into detail. This was probably the first time they actually enjoyed each other's company.

Funny, how your worst enemy suddenly doesn't seem as bad as before.


End file.
